The Adventures of Organization XIII
by Scyithe
Summary: After heartless infiltrate a certain keyhole, chaos ensues. Organization XIII’s members are scattered throughout the world of EARTH. Will they succeed in escaping, or will they have to deal with fans and possibly lose their sanity?
1. The Very beginning

**The Adventures of Organization XII**

**Summary:** After heartless infiltrate the keyhole in the World That Never Was, chaos ensues. Organization XII's members are scattered throughout the world of EARTH. Will they succeed in escaping, or will they have to deal with fans and possibly lose their sanity?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. The end.

**Chapter One: The Very Beginning**

Axel and Roxas were extremely bored, having nothing to do. Xemnas was busy in his room, doing who-knows-what, therefore causing them to both lack a mission at the current moment. Thus, they settled with playing a game of cards after kicking Luxord out of the room when he tried to coax them into playing poker with him. Both Axel and Roxas already owed the man enough money from bets that he made with them.

"Roxas, got any eights?"

"Go fish, Axel. Uh… got any queens?"

"Go fish. Got any aces?"

"AW MAN!" cried Roxas, forking over three aces to a smug Axel.

"Hm… Got any fives?"

"Humph." Roxas handed over two fives.

"Riiiiight… Got any jacks?"

"Go fish. Got any-!"

They were rudely disturbed from their game of cards when there was a sharp rap on the door, and it flew open, revealing a disgruntled Zexion.

"Meeting room! Now!" he shouted at them, before taking off once again. Axel and Roxas exchanged bewildered looks before dropping their cards onto the table, taking off after him.

_**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**_

"Alright, I'll get to the point," said a seething Xemnas, pacing around the room impatiently as his fellow Organization members settled into their seats.

"The heartless have sided with an unknown force. This unknown force has commanded them to infiltrate the keyhole of this world and destroy it," he continued, turning angrier by the second. "This means that we have a chance of vanishing, causing the Organization to disband." He rounded on the twelve other members.

"You will all go to the keyhole and destroy all the heartless before this world is destroyed. NOW!"

Every single member, including the ever-so-lazy Demyx, hurried out the door in attempts to save their precious world from perishing. However, they realized too late when they all arrived at said keyhole.

The neo-shadows there seemed to grin at them, before diving into the keyhole. Every single member's eyes were widened as they felt the world slipping from focus, everything around them spinning, as they were plunged into temporary oblivion.

Little did they know that they were all being sent to a world called EARTH, the world where the three games, Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and Kingdom Hearts II were created by the fellow company known as Square Enix.

Little did they know that they were going to be in for quite some crazy events… events that may even soon become their worst nightmares.

Every thought flickered out of their minds, leaving their minds completely blank as they spiraled into darkness.

_**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**_

_**Upcoming Chapter:** Crazed Ten-Year Olds Should Not Be Underestimated_


	2. Crazed Ten Year Olds

**The Adventures of Organization XII**

**Summary:** After heartless infiltrate the keyhole in the World That Never Was, chaos ensues. Organization XIII's members are scattered throughout the world of EARTH. Will they succeed in escaping, or will they have to deal with fans and possibly lose their sanity?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. The end.

**Chapter Two: Crazed Ten-Year Olds Should Not Be Underestimated**

"Ooooh. It's Cloud… GO HIM! RARGH, kill them, SORA!" squealed the puny ten-year old as she animatedly punched at the buttons on her exhausted controller from hours of playing Kingdom Hearts II. She stared at the screen, where Cloud was slicing heartless and nobodies to shreds while she was controlling Sora, who was jumping all over the place in Valor drive mode, taking chunks out of everything.

"YESSHUMS!" she cried, giggling maniacally when she finished the fight. After quietly watching a scene, she moved Sora to the save point and saved.

This little girl was not to be underestimated. Though her adorable appearance of cuteness and innocence would fool many, it would be hazardous if they did.

Dark, dark brown hair fell neatly down to her mid-back, warm brown eyes glancing about actively. She was clad in dark blue jeans, along with a comfy black hoodie. She was quite small for her age, but still agile enough to avoid being picked on at school. But this was summer vacation. The first day of it, in fact, and she was fully intent on enjoying it with-

"KINGDOM HEARTS II! YUP-YUP! MARISSA HAS SUCCESSFULLY DESTROYED THE EVIL HEARTLESS OF DOOM! MUAHAHAHA!"

Note to all those around her, never feed her sugar.

"GO MARISSA!" she shouted randomly as she continued playing through the game.

_**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**_

"Ow… my back hurts like heck…" groaned a certain red-head as he sat up, emerald orbs flickering around the area. "Hey, Rox-WHAT! Get off me, Demyx!"

Demyx rolled over, muttering something about pranking Roxas into performing a crazy chicken dance.

Axel glared at the blonde, and shoved him, _hard_.

"OW!" yelped Demyx, whacking Axel on the head. "Why'd you do that, Axel?" he whined.

"Because you wouldn't wake up," came the sharp retort. He stood up. "We have to find a way out of here."

Demyx followed suit, suddenly wary. "Hey, hear that, Ax?"

"Sounds like someone talking…" muttered Axel. "Sounds like… you. What the heck?" He walked over to an open door, leading to a flight of stairs that went downwards to the carpeted basement.

"Let's check it out!" exclaimed Demyx.

Due to the point that the voice was issuing from another room in the basement, they both peeked through the halfway open door, feeling their eyes widen.

"Holy crack, that _is_ you, Demyx!" whispered Axel, staring at the Demyx that was talking on the TV screen.

"_I swear, they honestly picked the wrong guy for this job_," whined the TV Demyx to the Sora on the TV, who was brandishing a Keyblade and ready to strike.

That was when the TV Demyx summoned a _lot_ of Dancers, and they struck. The two heard the pounding of buttons on a controller while the TV Sora continuously did the reaction command that killed many Dancers quickly. There was a time limit, after all.

"YESSHUMS!" squeaked a voice. Axel and Demyx jumped a foot into the air. "DEMY'S WITTLE DANCERS ARE DOWN! MUAHAHA!" What followed was a crazy laugh.

"OH FRAP," muttered Demyx. "We're trapped in a house with a crazy little girl… what can get worse…?"

"RARGH! I HATE YOU DEMY! YOU SUCK! YOU KILLED POOR SORA! RARGH!" shouted the little girl at the TV Demyx, before the screen went black and showed two options, continue or load game. She pressed X, as the cursor was already on continue. Pausing the game with start, she skipped the scene.

"Dance, water, dance!" cried the TV Demyx, fiddling with the sitar as Sora readied his Keyblade. Dancers sprung up everywhere.

"Hey…" protested an indignant Demyx. "They copied me!"

"Shut up!" hissed Axel. "She'll hear you!"

"GO REACTION COMMAND TRIANGLE! WOOTIE WOOT-WOOT! YEEEEEEEEESHUMS!" squealed the voice again as TV Demyx was beat down. "YOU DEAD, BUDDY!"

"…She killed me…" whispered Demyx, mocking sobbing. "NO-!"

Axel shut him up by slapping a gloved hand over his mouth. "Shut your trap, or we'll be discovered."

Demyx gave him a sheepish grin. "I think we already have," he said, prying his hand off.

The girl had saved and shut the game off, shut the TV, shut the lights, pulled open the door, and proceeded with staring at them. Her eyes brightened, a grin forming at her lips.

"YESSHUMS! IT'S _AKU-CHAN_!" she cried happily, lunging at Axel with an unmistakable glomp of death. "AKU-CHAN! YAAAAAAAAAY!"

"Argh, lemme go!" yelled Axel, trying to pluck the little ten-year old off him. He stood up, brushing his clothes.

"Heeeeeeeeeey…" said an annoyed Demyx. "Where's my glomp of death? I like to have fans too, you know!"

The little girl's eyes widened, before screaming, "AAAAAAAAH! IT'S DEMY! DEMYX THE EVIL! AKU-CHAN, HIDE MEEEEEEEEEE!" She jumped behind Axel, gripping his cloak tightly, trembling fearfully as she peeked around him at Demyx was scared brown eyes.

"What the _heck_?" hissed Axel. "Look, little girl, this isn't any time to be doing this kind of stuff. We can take your head off with a single blow of our weapons. Got it memorized?"

"YUPPIE! But, Aku-chan, I can fight tooo! SEEEEEEEE?" asked the small child, two chakrams appearing in her hands. "YUPPIE! Aku-chan, fight meh!"

"Oh boy," said Axel, bringing a hand up to rub his temples. "This is one crazy place." He summoned his own chakrams, preparing to toss them, only to be held back by Demyx.

"You'll kill her if you fight!" he shrieked, only to find a chakram hurled past his face, leaving a small cut on his cheek. The chakram reappeared in Axel's hand.

"Look, Demyx, she's the one who wants to fight, and if we ever want to get out of here, we might as well give her what she wants, right?" Axel turned to the girl. "What's your name little girl?"

She grinned cheekily at him, her voice suddenly changing to copy Axel's. "The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" She thought for several seconds, her voice returning to normal. "See? Demy, Aku-chan, I can mimic!" She struck, jumping forward at Axel with a chakram, swinging. Axel deflected it with a chakram of his own, only to have fire spewed at his face, which he blocked with the other. But, he was cut in the side when the little girl sliced him there.

"Ow…" he hissed. "Alright, what's your real name then?"

"Marissa!" she called out cheerfully, jumping backwards several feet. "I'm bored." Her chakrams disappeared, as did Axel's as he followed suit.

"Wanna midnight snack?" she asked them, grinning, as she looked at her watch. "Oops. It's three. Never mind. Wanna snack?"

"Sure," agreed Demyx, giving her a playful smile. Marissa seemed to grin back at him. Axel nodded slightly.

"You better not be poisoning us," he warned. "And why were you scared of Demyx?"

"I was scared of Demy, Akuseru, because he was being mean. He killed Sora. But I'm happy, because I got Sora to kill him anyway!" chirped Marissa, starting up the stairs. Demyx and Axel exchanged looks before following.

"Lemme see… you wanna a cookie? Or… a fruit? Mommy says fruits are awesome for you." Marissa turned to them. "Or, you could just raid the fridge."

"Heh, thanks, but no thanks," said Axel, crossing his arms. "How do you know who we are?"

"Because," answered Marissa, "you're in my favoritest game, Kingdom Hearts II! Plus Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories! It's awesome!"

"Okaaaaaaaaaay…" they chorused, not really believing her.

"Sher-poof!" shouted Marissa, jumping onto counter, taking a seat. "Sooooooooo, Aku-chan, Demy-kun, what're you gonna do now?"

"For the last time, my name isn't Aku-chan!" said an aggravated Axel. Beside him Demyx chuckled. "My name is AXEL. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

"YUPPIE, AKUSERU!" chirped Marissa. "But I like Akuseru more than Axel, and I like Aku-chan more than Akuseru. So, can I PWEASE call you Aku-chan?" She jumped off the counter and stared up at him with glittering eyes (because of fake tears) and her ultimate puppy dog face.

"Fine," Axel said, giving in. He caught the banana Marissa chucked at him. Demyx was smacked in the face by a watermelon.

"OW!" screamed Demyx, tossing the watermelon back to Marissa, who caught it, grinning. "What'd you do that for? And how'd you even pick it up? You're so small!"

"To see your face. You should've seen it! You were like this." And she demonstrated a convincing image of a fish out of water, her mouth wide open, gaping, her eyes widened more than a notch. She went back to normal, grinning. "FWAHAHAHAHA!" She then glared at him. "I so can pick up watermelons! Watch!" She picked up the watermelon again, but began to wobble, and fell over onto her side, dropping the watermelon to the tiled floor with a loud THUMP that shook the whole house. She glowered, and stood up, dusting her clothes.

Axel reached towards Marissa's hair and ruffled it. "Heh, you're cute. Any idea why you're so cute and weird?" He pinched her cheeks, pulling them a little before drawing back.

"Because!" she cried childishly, puffing her cheeks up and putting her small hands on her hips. Her arms dropped back to her sides as she cocked her head, staring at them with an inquiring gaze.

"Why are you so taaaaaaaaaaaaaall?" she asked, holding her hand up as she tried to measure how much taller they were than her. She jumped upwards before dropping back down. "Aw, phht."

"Because we are," answered Demyx cheekily, grinning at her as he too, ruffled her hair. "How old are you?"

She stared at them with narrowed eyes. "Heeeeeeeey. Mommy said that us girls aren't supposta tell our age to you boys."

"Whatever," muttered Axel as he began to unpeel the banana, eating it.

"Yay! Aku-chan is eating bananas!" She giggled like a lunatic. "Aku-chan is a monkey! Aku-chan is a monkey! Aku-chan is a monkey!" she chanted.

"So are you," retorted Axel, grinning. That shut Marissa up as she puffed her cheeks, staring at him reproachfully.

"Welp," she said quietly, "Where are Xem-sama, Xiggy-kun, Xal-kun, Vex-kun, Lex-sama, Zexy-chan, Sai-sama, Lux-kun, Maria-chan, Larxy-chan, and Roxy-kun?"

The two Organization XIII members blinked at her, registering which name belonged to who before they erupted into roaring laughter. "Haha, _Maria-chan_," Axel choked out, "I've gotta remember that one!"

"You mean Mar? Whoa…" He snorted with laughter. "L-O-L, Mar just got owned by Marissa!"

"Where'd you get Maria from anyway?" asked Axel, crouching down so he was the same height as Marissa. She grinned.

"Take out L-U-X from Marluxia and get Maria-chan! YAY!" she squealed cheerfully, hugging Axel in another glomp.

"Heh, she's good," laughed Axel to Demyx as he pried her off, picking her up and setting her onto the counter again. She grinned at them once again before leaping onto Demyx, latching her arms around his neck.

"Hey, you're light," he said, sticking a tongue out at Marissa, who smiled back.

"Nappy time," she murmured quietly, leaning against him as she closed her eyes, drifting into a deep sleep.

"It would be amusing to have her with us in Organization XIII in the World That Never Was," said Axel in an amused tone, ruffling her hair almost fondly. "Heh, I'd bet she'd annoy the _hell_ out of the more serious Organization members and still get away with it."

"Yup. She'd certainly liven up the castle. Hey, maybe I can get her to sing with me!" suggested Demyx, grinning at his fellow Organization member.

"Don't you dare," warned Axel. "You're going to wreck havoc around the whole castle like that, and the Superior might even make up his mind to give _you_ the maximum punishment because of it. He'd probably never catch Marissa, since she moves around too much and is so lively, but I'm sure he'd get you." Demyx shrunk backwards in defeat.

"No way am I going to get the stupid maximum punishment," he sulked. "Okay, now what?"

At this Axel arched an eyebrow. "I dunno. Get her to bed? Where are her parents by the way?"

"Mommy's at work, Daddy's in Canada," whispered Marissa groggily. "And I'm here."

"Since when did you wake up? So much for a nap," sighed Demyx as she released him and dropped to the floor, landing perfectly onto her feet.

"Because your _STUPOSH_ voices woke me uppies," she said, rubbing her eyes, yawning. "This'll be one _loooooooooooooong_ day. Now, time to destwoy evils and make them go ka-boom! Muahaha!"

"Yeah, you said it," grumbled Axel and Demyx in unison, agreeing with the fact that it definitely _was_ going to be one _long_ day.


	3. Broken PS2s and Guns Do Not Mix

**The Adventures of Organization XII**

**Summary:** After heartless infiltrate the keyhole in the World That Never Was, chaos ensues. Organization XIII's members are scattered throughout the world of EARTH. Will they succeed in escaping, or will they have to deal with fans and possibly lose their sanity?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. The end.

**Author's Notes: **Credit goes to **Flurry-Of-Dancing-Flames** for this character. I hope she fits the description and everything in the review you submitted… Well, here goes! I'm sorry if I didn't do all of the description correctly! Really sorry!

**Another Note:** Actually, I was hoping that someone would review with a character that would torture Axel and Demyx once again, but no one really did… It would be fun writing another chapter with the two of them, but at the moment, I've closed down submissions since I've gotten a bunch and can't handle too many… Thanks to everyone who reviewed or submitted a character! Oh, and in this story, all the people who have Organization members come to their house know each other…

**Chapter Three: Broken PS2s and Guns Do Not Mix**

Lying down, stomach against her bed, eyes glued intently to the Gameboy Advanced screen, she grinned, successfully defeating Larxene with Sora. "Owned," she murmured cheerfully, proceeding with playing the game. At the moment, she wasn't exactly hyper, but she wasn't just… _"regular_" either. She was in the middle.

Pursing her lips, she quickly saved at a save point and switched off the game, glancing at the clock. Only six. Where was Dad?

"Oh yeah," she commented quietly, "he's working late again…"

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she stood up, yawning a little, before making her way downstairs, preferably to warm some dinner in the microwave. She hated eating late. It wasn't particularly… fun… to her.

"On second thought, maybe I'll eat a cookie… Nah, I'll eat that later after dinner then…" she decided, nodding her head in finality. She then began to raid the fridge.

_**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**_

"…" It was silent as the tall twelve-year old finished her dinner. Tucking a lock of shoulder-length dark brown hair behind her ear, her hazel eyes glancing towards the sink as she casually walked over to it, plate in hand, and set it inside.

"All right, time to play Kingdom Hearts again…" she declared. She entered the TV room, walking over to the TV. She switched it on, and stooped to open the PS2, when something really, _really_, _REALLY_ heavy squashed her against it.

"AAAAH! WHAT THE HECK!" she screamed. "Ow… GET OFF!"

"Yo, kiddo, simmer down," came the voice of what seemed like someone with a surfer attitude _and_ accent.

"JUST GET OFF!" She wasn't exactly happy right now. She was totally steamed and _pissed_.

"Number Two, please _get off me_," hissed another voice through gritted teeth. Some of the weight lifted, before all the weight completely lifted off her. She sat on the floor. "Ow… my back hurts." She turned to glare at the two offenders when her eyes widened at the sight of them.

She blushed with embarrassment, her shy side coming into play, her anger momentarily vanishing.

Saix's eyes narrowed. "What is your name?"

"Toni," she answered bravely, when she saw what happened to her precious PS2…

"WHAT THE HECK? YOU DESTROYED IT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Toni screamed, immediately beginning to launch knives and daggers at the Saix and Xigbar. She suddenly paused. "Wait a moment, please, I need my energy fuel even though I just ate." She scurried over to a cabinet, and pulled a pack of cookies out, devouring them. "Alright."

"MUAHAHA, PREPARE TO DIE, EVIL DOERS!" she cried, receiving a sudden burst of hyperactiveness, if that even was a word. Saix and Xigbar eying her dangerous weapon nervously, knowing that if used well, they could-

"DIE!" With that as a signal, the two began to run, Xigbar turning around several times to fire a bullet or two at Toni, who was still launching daggers at them.

"Foolish girl," snarled Saix, the words almost coming out as roars as he summoned his claymore, blocking several daggers. He and Xigbar were already hurt enough. Toni had quite accurate aim. He swung at her, only to have his attack dodged.

Toni said nothing as she dodged, only grinning at the two when they both hissed a string of… inappropriate, colorful words. She then gazed at Xigbar's rifle-like weapon, smirking. Lunging forward, she grabbed one and jumped away, beginning to shoot at them.

The next few hours involved Saix and Xigbar getting shot (remember, Toni was incredibly accurate with aim), Saix roaring at her, Xigbar insulting her and cussing, her blushing every time they insulted her, etc. Toni remained silent the _entire_ time, showing a little bit of her quiet side. That is, until the front door opened, and in stepped a tall man.

"Toni! What are you doing?"

"Oh, hi, Dad," called Toni, still shooting at Saix and Xigbar with her weapons. "I'm attacking Saix and Xigbar."

"Who're they?"

"Evil Organization XIII people."

"Oh, okay. Proceed. I'll be upstairs if you need me," he answered, paying no heed to the point that the entire living room was almost demolished.

Toni turned to Saix and Xigbar. "I won't be giving this back to you," she said before re-entering quiet, normal mode.

"Stupid girl," muttered Xigbar, annoyed that she would not give his gun back.

Wearing a look of thoughtfulness, she went into the basement, bringing up a brand-new PS2. Unplugging the wrecked PS2, she plugged in the new one, and pulled out the CD, sighing with relief when she found out it wasn't cracked. She grabbed her controller, taking a seat onto the couch.

"Hey, Toni-!" began Xigbar, about to ask her what game it was when Toni herself cut him off.

"-I like the things you do!" she sang. "Hey Toni! If I could I'd be you." She blushed slightly for being suddenly "sing-ative". "L-O-L. I dislike that song, but I'll do it for the heck of it." Near her, Saix twitched.

She controlled Sora to walk into the room, near the center, where Xigbar spoke. She skipped the scene, and began rapidly pressing the triangle button, activating the reaction commands.

"_You sneaky little slime!_" shouted the TV Xigbar, before teleporting to where Sora was. Toni proceeded to control Sora to beat the snot out of Xigbar. She momentarily glanced at Xigbar and Saix, who were also watching her play, mesmerized.

She went back to playing the game, only to find out TV Xigbar was in that hard mode where he shot a thousand bullets at Sora and made the poor brunette fly into the air. The biggest problem: Toni forgot to make him use cure before it. It switched to the black screen with load game or continue. Twitching (A LOT), she shut the game, and the TV, and walked over to Xigbar, grabbing hold of his sleeve, and pulled him towards the front door. An amused, curious Saix followed them.

She opened the door, and turned to Xigbar, walking around him, and then abruptly launching a dagger at him, sending him flying out the open door, one she shut, locked, and bolted. She slumped down it wearily. "There… done." She rounded on Saix. "Fix the living room. You're the one who helped destroyed it." It was true; there were more slice marks on the wall than anything else. Saix growled.

"Why should I?" he retorted, glaring at her. "It was your fault in the first place," she answered. They were interrupted by a slam. Spinning around, Toni saw that Xigbar had knocked the door down. She stood there, gaping at him, before thrusting her hand out. "Gimme the money to repair, or I'll kill you. You two are destroying my house, literally."

Wearing an annoyed look, Xigbar reached into his cloak pocket and handed her munny.

"…I mean money."

"That is munny."

"I said, MONEY."

"It IS MUNNY."

Sighing, Toni rubbed her temples. "You're dense… we don't use that type of currency her. We use money. M-O-N-E-Y," she told him quietly, but in an annoyed tone. She pulled a five-dollar bill out of her pocket and showed it to him.

"Well then, dude, I'm broke."

"Dudette, you mean, and since you're the one who broke the door down and can't pay for it, you're the one who has to fix it," said Toni in a tone of finality. "Now. Both of you." If looks could kill, all three of them would be dead since she was glaring daggers at them, and they were glaring back. They turned and went on with their assigned tasks.

"There… that's done…" She blushed, suddenly realizing the more confident side of herself. A strange feeling of embarrassment running through her body, she jumped when the phone rung. "I'll get it!" she called, racing over to it, plucking it up and asking into the phone. "Hello?"

"_HIYA TONI! IT'S MARISSA-CHU!"_

"Oh, hi Marissa," she said quietly. "Anything interesting?"

"_Aku-chan won't gimme my pwecious controller back!"_ There was a crash on the other side. _"AKU-CHAN! YOU BROKE IT! I HATE YOU! DEMY-KUN, HELP ME KILL AKU-CHAN!"_

"Whose Aku-chan and Demy-kun?" asked Toni into the phone, her interest piqued.

"_Number Eight, Flurry of Dancing Flames, Axel. Number Nine, Melodious Nocturne, Demyx. Aku-chan and Demy-kun."_

"DID YOU SAY AXEL AND DEMYX, DUDE?" shouted Xigbar, snatching the phone from her (it was on speaker phone).

"_Ello? Toni? W-whose this? YOU KIDNAPPED POOR TONI! NOOOOOOOOO! LET HER GO OR I'LL SICK AKU-CHAN AND DEMY-KUN ON YOU! I KNOW HER ADDRESS!"_ There was a sound on the other end that sounded like the phone was being snatched from Marissa.

"It's Xigbar. Who's this, dude?"

"_Hey, it's you! Since when were you at that whatever place?"_ There was a strangled yell on the other end and a cry of, _"Demy-kun! Aku-chan! Gimme da phone! I wanna talkta Xiggy-kun!"_

"Demyx? What're you doing there, dude?"

"_Dunno. Ended up here after World That Never Was was destroyed. Axel's here too, you know. Whose with you?"_

"Saix." But that was when a blushing Toni snatched the phone from him.

"You know, you weren't supposed to do that," she said to Xigbar after recovering from embarrassment (which had suddenly struck her while they were talking). "You're Demyx, right? Marissa told me she hated you because she kept on dying against you."

"_Really? That's cool."_

"How come you're getting along now?" demanded Toni. "Did you drug her or something? She's only ten, gosh dang it!"

"_No. It was because she finally killed me and then became content. Then she started getting along with me. But that was in the game."_

Toni flushed red, slapping a hand against her forehead for not knowing. "I see…"

There was a snatching noise on the other end. _"TONIIIIIIIIIIII! Is Xiggy-kun and Sai-kun there?"_

"Yeah."

"_Hmm… I dun like dem. They're EBIL."_ She could even sense Marissa pouting on the other end. _"Welp, see ya, dearie!"_

She hung up, and spotted the door still on the floor, a draft sweeping in. She spun to face Xigbar, her face slightly red. "You didn't finish!" she said accusingly.

Thus, she went on with shooting daggers and bullets at him while he ran.


	4. Being Hyper is Announcing a Doom

**The Adventures of Organization XIII**

**Summary:** After heartless infiltrate the keyhole in the World That Never Was, chaos ensues. Organization XIII's members are scattered throughout the world of EARTH. Will they succeed in escaping, or will they have to deal with fans and possibly lose their sanity?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. The end.

**Author's Notes: **Credit goes to **ShadowYasha** for this character. I hope she fits the description and everything in the review you submitted… Well, here goes! I'm sorry if I didn't do all of the description correctly! Really sorry!

Oh, and just to tell you all, the members your character will be torturing (if you submitted one when I asked, since now submissions are closed) will be the one you originally asked for unless you want to change. **_It does not matter if you requested a member that was already tortured in another chapter_**. Heh, I love saying the word, "torture" when referring to Organization XIII.

**Chapter Four: Being Hyper is Announcing Someone's Doom**

_Swish._

_Swing._

_Slice._

_CRACK._

"Voila! Finished!" giggled a girl, no older, no younger, than fifteen years of age. Mid-back length black hair cascaded down her shoulders. Her eyes were a violet color, and she was clad in a black t-shirt proclaiming, "I used to have a split personality problem... but don't worry we're okay now," black, baggy cargo pants, and some black and white Vans.

A large, red scythe with a blood-red blade was clutched in her hands as she stared at the carving she had just made on the tree trunk. It was… a smiley face!

"Yes, Sasha rocks!" she announced cheerfully, giving a thumbs up to the picture. It was drawn in a perfect circle, the eyes and curved mouth done fairly well. Grinning at it, Sasha turned around, staring up at the blue sky. "Yes, summer vacation rocks as well… but not as much as Sasha!" Her grin widened, if that were possible. Spinning around, she headed back to the backdoor, pulling it open.

Slipping out of her shoes, she headed over to the flat-screen TV, her scythe vanishing when she willed it to. "Kingdom Hearts! WOOT! The games that owns all! HAHA!" She grabbed the remote and switched the TV on, suddenly interested in the news.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. Yesterday, it has been confirmed that thirteen individuals dressed in the same black cloak fell through what seemed like a vortex of swirling black-purple mist throughout the world. All the hoods of the cloaks were up, so it is unknown of who these individuals are, though many citizens were shouting, "ORGANIZATION XIII!" during this rainfall of shady people. This is-!" Sasha switched on the PS2, causing the screen to ripple and switch to the Kingdom Hearts II screen.

She had already defeated Xemnas. In fact, he was owned in several minutes, all of his forms. Thus, she decided to begin a new game.

_A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory._

_A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream._

_I want to line the pieces up-_

_Yours and mine._

The song Sanctuary began to play. Sasha closed her eyes as she listened, smiling serenely. However, this state of bliss was broke when there was a loud yell from outside in her backyard. "Now what?" she asked, curious. She paused the game, and headed outside through the back door.

Only to find a multitude – no, more like a _hundred_ – cherry blossom trees all over the yard, blocking her from seeing anything beyond that. All she saw was the pinkness of the flowers outside.

"Jeez, what kind of alien power has the ability to do _that_?" she asked under her breath to no one in particular. She stared through the abyss of pink petals, soon catching two specks of black.

"-such an idiot! Why the _heck_ did you do that?"

"-sorry, Zexion! I thought it would at _least_ soften our fall!" countered a bitter, cold voice.

"-you and your stupid flowers! ARGH, this only killed my back!" There was a loud snapping noise as she heard something – someone – tumble to the ground with a yell.

Sasha's ears sudden went alert, her eyes glimmering with a fangirl trait. "Did he say _ZEXION?_" Her eyes momentarily went cross-eyed before she dashed into the sea of pink, grabbing the black-cloaked person she first ran into.

"_Holy fu-_!" She had hugged them, well, more like glomped them, to the ground, grinning.

"OOOOOH, you smell like flowers!" she squealed, burying her face into them.

"Marluxia, I suggest you get your arse off the floor," commented a sour voice. Sasha squeaked, turning around with her arms still chained around Marluxia's neck as he stood up to stare straight into Zexion before exchanging glances with Marluxia.

"Not Zexion, but oh well. Still one of my favorite characters," she murmured.

"Get. Off. Me," hissed Marluxia through gritted teeth. Sasha's answer was simple and evil.

"NEVER!"

"Damn." Marluxia turned to look at Zexion, who merely snorted and smirked.

"Looks like you've gotten a girlfriend."

"HEEEEEEEEEY!" Sasha unglued herself from Marluxia to glomp Zexion. "YES! Two down, three to go!"

"And who would those three happen to be?" asked an amused Marluxia.

"You rhymed!" squeaked Sasha, jumping off Zexion, who gave her a pissed off look and began dusting his cloak. "Anyway… the last three would be Demyx, Axel, and Roxas! Oh, hey, Zexion, can I give you a haircut?"

Zexion glared at her, which she ignored.

Sasha grinnedat them. "I'm going back in." Surprisingly, the two Organization members followed her as she made her way back through the backdoor. "Marluxia, get rid of those trees. I have enough flowers around here."

Marluxia gave her a 'humph', signaling that he was unwilling to do such a thing, but nevertheless, snapped his fingers, causing all the trees and petals and flowers to vanish, leaving the backyard as plain and simple as before. Sasha grinned and looked at Zexion. "What's your weapon?"

Zexion gave her an annoyed look. "Why do you want to know?"

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Why won't you shut up?"

"Why are you so mean?"

"Why are you so annoying?" At this, Sasha puffed up her cheeks.

"Why are you evil?"

"Why are you so random?"

"Do you like fish?" Zexion gave her a weird look.

"Do _you_ like fish?"

"Do you like spying on Marluxia when he's in the shower?"

"WHAT THE HE-!"

"I WIN!" cried Sasha happily. "_ZEXION DOESN'T HAVE A WEAPON, ZEXION DOESN'T HAVE A WEAPON!_" Zexion was glowering at her while Marluxia was almost grinning.

"Hey, pink flower boy!" she addressed Marluxia suddenly, causing him to scowl at her. "Wanna spar?"

"Why? You don't even have a weapon."

"Yes I do." She summoned her scythe while Marluxia summoned his.

"It's on." They fought while Zexion observed them, occasionally making a weird remark to himself about how… black… the room seemed.

After a while, Sasha beat Marluxia down, stole his scythe, and pointed both scythes to his neck. "You got _OWNED _by a _GIRL_! HAHA!" she laughed, bursting into even louder laughter when Marluxia made a weird, annoyed face. "SASHA OWNS!"

"Shut up," he snarled, getting up, attempting to swipe his pink (HAHA) scythe back. She held it behind her back, leaving it out of his reach. The two scythes disappeared with a flash.

"What did you do to it?" snapped Marluxia, suddenly looking murderous.

"I sent it to a friend and willed mine to vanish. Why?"

"YOU WHAT?"

"My friend wanted a good look at your scythe. She said that if she got a hold of it, she can possibly create a duplicate of it and use it for a new recruit!"

"A new… what?" asked Zexion, leaning forward curiously.

"I'm part of a large group called the Association. Pretty stupid name, but none of us care. Okay, it's this HUGE group of Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II fans. My friend is one of the two of make the weapons for all the people in the group. Make sense?"

"…What? Fans of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories? Kingdom Hearts II? There is only one Kingdom Hearts, and it will belong to Organization XIII!"

"…No. Kingdom Hearts and those two other Kingdom Hearts whatever stuff are GAMES. Oh, did you know that evil rhinoceroses of doom live in Kingdom Hearts?"

"…Oh." They ignored her random comment.

Sasha walked up the stairs and into her room, which was mostly black. She sat at a seat near her desk, near her computer, and moved the mouse a little so the computer would come out of screensaver mode. She blinked, registering the fact that she was still logged in on AIM. There was a sudden invitation to a chat room, which she agreed to and went in.

_Scythe of Fatality has entered the chatroom._

_Midnight Mystic: So you came._

_Scarlet Blazes: YAAAAAAY! Sa-chan has entered!_

_Dance of the Daggers: Hey, how are you?_

_Light Creator: Welcome to the chatroom! –smiling smiley-_

_Dark Creator: …Good job sending the scythe to us. We'll deal with it._

_Scythe of Fatality: Sure. Hiya guys! That's all? Where's everyone else?_

_Midnight Mystic: They had other manners to attend to._

"Who the heck's who?" asked a questioning Marluxia. "Are you COPYING us by giving each other names like those?"

Sasha grinned. "Yup. It's really fun though. I'm Scythe of Fatality. I'll leave you to figure out the rest!" Marluxia glared at her. "Whatever. Go stare at Zexion. Don't stare at me."

_Scarlet Blazes: KWEEE! Did anyone invade your homie-poo?_

_Dance of the Daggers: …Mar, what are you talking about? Wait… oh… Yes._

_Scythe of Fatality: Yup. Same here._

Sasha momentarily glanced at Marluxia and Zexion, who were reading all the messages silently, attempting to find out who was who although they didn't know anyone.

_Scarlet Blazes: HEY! You're not supposta call meh Mar! That's Maria-chan's nickname!_

Sasha laughed as Zexion and Maria – er, Marluxia – exchanged glances, trying to figure out who this Maria was.

_Destructive Grasp has entered the chatroom._

_Destructive Grasp: …_

_Light Creator: Well, I'll take that as, "HEY!"_

_Dark Creator: Good afternoon. Konnichiwa._

_Midnight Mystic: Since when have you been Japanese?_

_Dark Creator: …_

_Light Creator: Drop the topic Midnight, sheesh._

_Scythe of Fatality: So… why were we here again?_

_Destructive Grasp: To speak about the thirteen cloaked figures that have fallen from the sky yesterday perhaps?_

_Light Creator: …Kevin, quit it with your stupid vocabulary. Only Midnight can do that…_

_Destructive Grasp: Oh jeez, fine, fine._

_Midnight Mystic: …Akuseru, stop stealing the keyboard from Scarlet Blazes._

_Scarlet Blazes: How the heck did you know?_

_Dark Creator: Understand the words, Midnight MYSTIC, Akuseru._

_Scarlet Blazes: HIYA people! Keyboard switchie-poo!_

_Midnight Mystic: Nice try, Number Nine, Melodious Nocturne, Demyx._

_Scarlet Blazes: Stupid Demy-chan and Aku-chan! OKAYS! Me is backies!_

_Midnight Mystic: …Better._

_Light Creator: -sigh- So much for the miniature meeting… I'm logging out. See ya!_

_Light Creator has left the chatroom._

_Dark Creator has left the chatroom._

_Dance of the Daggers: Hardy har, har. I gotta go. Stupid idiots… Xiggy keeps on annoying the heck outta me. Stupid idiot… his fault for breaking down my front door…_

_Dance of the Daggers has left the chatroom._

_Midnight Mystic: Too bad for Dagger. She'll will be missing this. Anyway, all of you: Light and Dark are repairing the weapons tomorrow. If you need a repair, send your weapons to them._

_Midnight Mystic has left the chatroom._

_Scarlet Blazes has left the chatroom._

_Destructive Grasp: …_

_Destructive Grasp has left the chatroom._

Frowning, Sasha logged out, closing all the windows and shutting the computer. "Okay…"

Marluxia and Zexion blinked. "How does that Midnight Mystic know?"

"I don't know."

"WHAT!"

"Whatever."

"What's Demyx and Axel doing with Scarlet Blazes?"

"Dunno. It's kinda like how you're in my house, you evil, but cool people."

"…Why are you so gothic?"

"Hm? I dunno."

The two drew back, slightly freaked out expressions on their faces. They obviously weren't fond of black… that much. Even if they wore the black cloak.

Sasha summoned her scythe. "Now, Zexion, your turn!" She chased after him, while he tried running away.

"Is it just me, or are you slow?" called Sasha, grinning as she immediately caught up and took a swing at him, almost taking his head off. "And why do you dislike crocodiles?"

Zexion glared at her hatefully, before taking off down the stairs, followed by Sasha, still grinning, and a smirking Marluxia.

"Damn it, I hate scythes now… I'm gonna kill them both…"

But, he failed. Sasha pounced on him, and therefore, he lost the race. She sat on him, pulled her Gameboy Advanced out of her pocket, and forced him to watch her beat him up in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories.

Afterwards, she tackled Marluxia to the floor and forced him to watch her beat him up with Sora.

Soon, both Organization members were glaring daggers at her and chasing her all over the neighborhood.

However, there was one problem.

Sasha was _way_ too fast for them to catch her.

_**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**_

_**Author's Extra Notes: **I'M SO SORRY IF THE CHARACTER DOESN'T REALLY FIT THE DESCRIPTION! Like stated before, I claim I sorta suck at that kind of thing. EEP! SOORRRY! –Returns to being sane-_

_Also, sorry if the screennames sound really, really CORNY._


End file.
